I see fire
by Thorin-0akenshield
Summary: Tout est dans le titre. Où comment le Dragon s'empara du Pic Solitaire... Point de vue de Thorïn, si ça peut vous encourager.


**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Disclaimer**** :**** Je ne tire profit, en aucune façon, de cette histoire. Le film **_**Le Hobbit, un Voyage Inattendu**_** et le livre **_**The Hobbit, or There and Back Again**_**, sont la propriété de la Warner Bros Pictures, des éditions Stock, de John Ronald Reuel Tolkien et tous les droits de création des personnages leur appartiennent.**

**Rating**** :**** K.**

**Genre**** :**** Drama / Family / Tragedy / …**

**Personnages**** :**** Thorïn / Frerïn / Dìs / ...**

**Situation temporelle**** :**** Le jour où le Dragon Smaug s'empara d'Erebor.**

**Changements de situation****:**** Aucun a priori, prévenez-moi si j'en ai fait, je ne l'ai pas remarqué.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Date**** :**** 31 Mai 2014**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Note de l'auteur 1 : Helloooooooo ! Cet OS est à la base un chapitre de ma longue fiction ‟La Quêteˮ. Mais vu que c'est une song-fic, eh bien je me suis dit que je pouvais la mettre en O.S.**

**Note de l'auteur 2 : La traduction de la chanson n'est pas littérale, mais j'ai préféré garder l'intention des phrases que de faire du mot à mot. Vous trouverez la traduction à la fin de l'histoire. Je ne saurais que vous conseiller de mettre la chanson en fond sonore, c'est toujours plus intéressant.**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

* * *

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

I SEE FIRE

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Oh, misty eye of the mountain below_

_Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls_

_And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke_

_Keep watching over Durin's son_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

La chaleur.

La lumière saturée et aveuglante des flammes.

Et la bête.

Le Dragon venait d'entrer.

Combien de temps auparavant, il n'en savait rien. Cela pouvait faire des heures entières comme quelques minutes seulement. Il penchait pour la seconde solution.

Il courrait dans les couloirs sans fin de la Montagne, avec cette impression tenace qu'il n'allait jamais atteindre son but.

Il avait toujours trouvé qu'Erebor avait été admirablement pensée et conçue. N'importe quel ennemi, qu'il soit simple voleur, ou armée entière, se perdait avant de pouvoir commettre quelconque méfait.

Ah ! Quelle vaste fumisterie ! Ce jour-là, il comprit la bêtise de sa réflexion.

Parce que le Dragon _traversait_ les murs comme s'ils étaient faits de papier mâché, se moquant bien des couloirs labyrinthiques de la ville, contrairement aux Nains qui s'y retrouvaient piégés.

Le dédale les ralentissait, les empêchant de fuir. Dans leur panique, les Nains eux-mêmes se perdaient.

La Montagne, source de pouvoir et de liberté…

serait leur tombe.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_If this is to end in fire_

_Then we should all burn together_

_Watch the flames climb high into the night_

_Calling out father, stand by and we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il courrait encore.

Il avait les poumons en feu, tant par l'effort qu'il fournissait que par l'absorption involontaire de fumée, de cendre et de poussière de roche qui flottait autour des pans entiers de murs abattus par la Bête.

Tourner à droite. Trente et un mètres. Tourner à gauche. Quatorze mètres. Tourner à gauche encore, et tout de suite à droite…

Il parcourait les couloirs sans y penser. Ses pieds le conduisaient là où sa tête ne voudrait pas aller, s'il prenait la peine d'y réfléchir. Là où il avait peur d'aller. Peur de ce qu'il allait y découvrir.

Ce qu'il ne savait pas, c'est qu'il avait toutes les raisons d'avoir peur. Mais en lui, comme en tous les gens qu'il croisait, il y avait la plus belle et la plus douloureuse chose qu'Arda aie jamais portée. Il y avait cette chose qui les faisait tenter de retrouver la sortie de la Montagne, qui les faisait tenir sur leurs jambes et courir toujours plus vite. Il y avait cette chose qui faisait écarquiller les yeux d'incompréhension, de douleur, de joie ou de soulagement. Quelque chose qui, lorsqu'il emplissait l'être, l'empêchait à la fois de vivre et de mourir. Quelque chose qui permettait d'accomplir les plus grands exploits et qui poussait à commettre les plus odieuses actions.

Il y avait l'_espoir._

Que sa famille soit en vie.

Que tous allaient pouvoir se sauver.

L'espoir qui rendait fou.

Qui _le_ rendait fou.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_And if we should die tonight_

_Then we should all die together_

_Raise a glass of wine for the last time_

_Calling out father, prepare as we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il courrait, comme sis a vie en dépendait.

Il courrait, _parce que_ sa vie en dépendait.

Il courrait parce que la vie de son frère en dépendait.

Parce que la vie de sa belle-sœur, sa meilleure amie, sa seconde sœur, en dépendait.

Parce que le Dragon avait bien évidemment fini par se diriger vers la salle du trésor et que les appartements royaux y étaient accolés.

Parce que l'espoir lui donnait des ailes et le paralysait tout à la fois.

Il courrait sans s'arrêter. Il s'empêchait de penser. Parce qu'il allait finir par devenir fou. Il finirait par haïr sa famille, son père, son grand-père… sa mère aussi.

Pourquoi devaient-ils être tous aussi obnubilés par l'or ?

Hein ?

Et pourquoi sa mère ne disait rien ?

Au nom de Durïn, pourquoi ?!

Mais puisqu'il s'empêchait de penser, il continuait de courir. Toujours le plus vite qu'il pouvait, ignorant les points de côté, la gorge qui était au-delà de la brûlure, ses membres raidis par les crampes, sa cage thoracique qui le lançait épouvantablement.

Et son cœur.

Son cœur, serré d'inquiétude, comprimé à l'idée que le pire se soit passé. Et pourtant, gonflé d'espoir également. Ecrasé d'espoir, peut-être. Il ne savait trop.

Mais l'espoir le portrait. Malgré lui.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Now I see fire, inside the mountain_

_I see fire, burning the trees_

_And I see fire, hollowing souls_

_I see fire, blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you'll remember me_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il courrait.

Et parce que malgré ses efforts, ses pensées dérivaient, il ne l'entendit pas arriver.

Il courrait.

L'instant d'après, il était soufflé, tel un fétu de paille, contre le mur le plus proche.

Il mit quelques secondes pour retrouver ses esprits. Quelques secondes que le Dragon ne remarqua même pas, continuant son trajet, guidé par l'odeur de l'or. De toute façon, qu'aurait-il bien pu faire contre la bête, à part se faire tuer ?

Il s'agrippait aux aspérités du mur, tentant de se redresser.

Bon sang, son frère… Frerïn… Faèlen…

Il trouva la force de se relever. Mais courir ? Pourtant, ce n'était pas si grave, car, en réalité, il lui restait moins de vingt mètres à parcourir.

La main sur son épaule droite, déboitée, pour la soutenir, il reprit sa marche. Les quelques dizaines de secondes qu'il mit pour arriver à la porte des appartements furent interminables. Il avait envie, à la fois de s'y précipiter et de s'enfuir, en sens inverse.

Car tant qu'on ne connait pas la vérité, on garde l'espoir.

Encore ce mot. _Maudit mot _!

Est-il plus souvent récompensé ou déçu ?

Voilà la question qu'il se posait, alors que sa main actionnait la poignée de la porte.

Il rentra.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Oh, should my people fall_

_Then surely I'll do the same_

_Confined in mountain halls_

_We got too close to the flame_

_Calling out father hold fast and we will_

_Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il s'avança dans l'entrée, tentant de parler. Mais la douleur dans sa gorge irritée à l'extrême ne put que le faire tousser.

Il fouilla méthodiquement les appartements de son frère et sa belle-sœur, pièce après pièce.

Personne.

Bien sûr, son frère avait dû prendre les devants et les sortir de là avant que le ciel – plafond – ne leur tombe sur la tête.

Il ressortit, toussant encore un peu, les secousses dans son épaule le faisant grimacer de douleur. Alors il cala ladite épaule contre le montant de la porte et remis l'articulation en place dans un hurlement bref mais très peu discret.

Il bougea son bras lentement, soufflant doucement, tentant de calmer l'élancement qui, il le savait, allait encore durer quelques jours avant de s'estomper.

Il se redressa, massant distraitement l'articulation blessée, à la recherche d'une réponse à la question qui affleurait dans son esprit, la plus importante à ce moment-là.

_Par où étaient-ils donc partis ?_

Son regard prit l'embranchement de droite. Non. C'était le chemin le plus court vers la salle du trésor et ils ne s'y seraient jamais rendus, sachant très bien que ce serait la destination finale du Dragon. C'était le moyen le plus sûr de se faire rôtir.

Le second chemin eut pût faire une bonne alternative, mais l'éboulement qu'il distinguait un peu plus loin dans le couloir réglait la question.

Le chemin qu'il avait emprunté à l'aller était aussi à exclure, il les aurait croisés sinon.

Lui restait donc deux choix. Le premier allait finir sa course juste devant les Grandes Portes, mais était diablement long. Il était aussi le plus large, et surement celui que la Bête avait emprunté. Autant dire qu'il ne devait rester que des cendres sur son passage. Le second descendait aux cuisines, à la salle des banquets officiels et d'autres salles d'audiences privées ou d'apparat. Pas de sortie par là-bas.

_Va pour les cendres_, soupira-t-il intérieurement. Il s'engagea sur le plus long des chemins.

Si seulement…

Si seulement il avait eu l'idée de jeter un œil au premier chemin… À cet éboulement… S'il s'était approché un peu, assez pour voir cette main qui bougeait à peine, mais qui bougeait encore. Cette main féminine…

Mais il repartit vers la surface.

Sans se retourner.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Desolation comes upon the sky_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Now I see fire, inside the mountain_

_I see fire, burning the trees_

_I see fire, hollowing souls_

_I see fire, blood in the breeze_

_And I hope that you'll remember me_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il avait voulu se remettre à courir.

C'était une chose que de courir en s'enfonçant dans les entrailles de la Montagne, ne faire que suivre les couloirs en pente douce, descendant tranquillement vers les joyaux d'Erebor.

Ressortir, remonter, en revanche…

Ses jambes étaient lourdes. Douloureuses d'avoir trop courru. Ses pieds lui faisaient mal. Son dos hurlait au repos. Ses bras, surtout celui qui avait été démis, criait grâce. Sa tête… sa tête lui donnait l'impression qu'elle allait exploser, ou imploser, peu importait. Elle relayait les douleurs du reste de son corps alors qu'elle devait déjà faire face à la sienne. Et nom d'un chien, pourquoi ce foutu espoir passait son temps à faire le yo-yo, passant d'une espérance qui confinait à la certitude à un désespoir si profond qu'il devait être sans fin.

Il avançait, tentait à chaque pas de se remettre à courir, sans succès. Pourtant, il voulait avancer, remonter à la surface, sauver sa vie. Il entendait au loin les hurlements, et les craquements infernaux provenant de pans entiers de l'intérieur de la Montagne qui cédaient. C'était à se demander si le Pic Solitaire n'allait pas s'effondrer sur lui-même… _La_ _Taupinière Solitaire ! En voilà un sacré nom !_

Même si ce n'était _absolument_ pas le bon moment, un fou rire le prit. Il dut s'appuyer contre le mur le plus proche – encore debout – pour ne pas s'effondrer.

Bientôt, les rires se transformèrent en pleurs, presque hystériques.

Il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait croisé personne, depuis qu'il avait faire demi-tour. Comme si la Montagne était vide. Comme s'il était seul…

Non.

Pas ‟ comme si ˮ.

Il _était_ seul.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_And if the night is burning_

_I will cover my eyes_

_For if the dark returns then_

_My brothers will die_

_And as the sky's falling down_

_It crashed into this lonely town_

_And with that shadow upon the ground_

_I hear my people screaming out_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Il était seul. Ses mains tremblaient. Ses yeux étaient brouillés de larmes. Le sang tapait à ses tempes, ses oreilles bourdonnaient.

La crise de panique passa, peu à peu. Il se calma, et les cris d'agonie des Nains de son peuple qui se répercutaient dans un écho infini sur les murs des tunnels de la ville l'aidèrent à se ressaisir complètement.

Il se releva. Il était seul, mais peut-être qu'ailleurs dans la cité, on avait besoin de lui. surement d'ailleurs, si on s'en référait aux cris. Peut-être qu'il pourrait sauver des vies. Une vie. Faire la difference. Peut-être que ce serait sans la chercher qu'il retrouverait sa famille.

Alors il se mit en route, d'un pas déterminé quoi qu'un peu chancelant. Il parcourait les couloirs, s'arrêtant à chaque carrefour, méthodiquement, gardant la tête froide, tentant de repérer d'où provenaient les hurlements, malgré les échos. Il se trompa plusieurs fois de chemin, mais revint rapidement sur ses pas.

Il refusa à son esprit la cogitation. Parce qu'il savait pertinemment que s'il le faisait, il se pétrifierait sur place. Chaque seconde qui passait, chaque erreur de trajet, et des dizaines de Nains pouvaient mourir… non… étaient morts. Alors imaginer ce que son trajet de plus de vingt cinq minutes avait eu comme conséquences… Oh, il n'était pas imbu de lui-même au point de penser qu'à lui seul il aurait fait la différence, qu'il aurait pu sauver des dizaines de milliers de Nains morts en moins d'une heure. Mais il assumait son rang d'Héritier de la couronne. Il avait bien conscience lorsqu'li était présent sur un champ de bataille, les troupes étaient galvanisées. Parce que si le chef était là, alors c'est qu'ils avaient une chance non négligeable de gagner.

Il avançait toujours et, enfin, il réussit à courir de nouveau. Les cris et les tremblements se faisaient plus proches, plus violents, plus forts.

Il haletait.

Soudain, il déboucha dans la gigantesque Salle du Trône.

Où plutôt, ce qu'il en restait.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_Now I see fire, inside the mountain_

_I see fire, burning the trees_

_I see fire, hollowing souls_

_I see fire, blood in the breeze_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Des pierres et des rochers en vrac. De la taille d'un caillou qu'on ne sent même pas sous sa chaussure à des rochers de la taille de la tête de la Bête.

Il jeta un œil autour de lui. Des dizaines de Nains étaient agglutinés dans les moindres recoins de la salle aux dimensions démesurées. Et tant de corps étaient étendus, recroquevillés, ou à moitié adossés à des murs ou des piliers, écrasés par des rochers, ou embrochés sur leur propre épée. Il voulut fermer les yeux, mais ne le put.

Puis il _le_ vit, à une dizaine de mètres de lui, en compagnie de _son_ maître d'arme. Il voulut se précipiter vers eux, mais le regard de son frère l'en empêcha. Il fronça les sourcils, ne comprenant pas la demande au fond des yeux de son cadet.

Il comprit lorsque le regard de son frère se posa sur l'Autre.

Il ne l'avait même pas vu, accroché au mur, telle une extraordinaire araignée. Il ne comprit pas ce qu'il se passait, pourquoi tous – Nain comme Dragon – restaient immobiles, jusqu'à ce qu'un hurlement se fasse entendre et qu'un Nain se mette soudain à courir vers la sortie. Le visage du Prince se tourna vers le Dragon, un œil suivant vaguement le Nain.

Il ne se passa rien. Puis, lorsque le Nain allait passer les colossales portes d'Erebor, un crépitement se fit entendre. L'abdomen du Dragon se fit rougeoyant. Thorïn ferma les yeux. Lorsqu'il les rouvrit, une dizaine de secondes plus tard, il ne vit qu'un tas de cendres. Autour du tas, une trentaine d'autres.

Un haut le cœur le prit violemment et il rendit le contenu de son estomac sur les dalles souillées de cendres, de poussières et de sang.

Puis un bruit de pas se fit entendre. Quelqu'un qui savait ce qu'il faisait. Il pouvait l'entendre rien qu'au son des talons qui claquaient sur le sol pierreux. La luminosité changea autour de lui. Puis il eut un élancement au niveau de la pomme d'Adam.

Il réalisa que c'était lui qui marchait, et droit vers le Dragon. Son frère l'avait rattrapé et ramené à sa cachette en le tirant par sa capuche.

- « Es-tu malade ?! » siffla Frerïn.

- « Il faut les sauver ! » répondit l'ainé sur le même ton.

Le silence s'installa, aucun d'eux ne bougea. Frerïn finit par échanger un regard avec le maître d'arme, qui hocha négativement la tête en soupirant. Le regard du cadet se fit impérieux, et Thorïn prit peur. Le vieux Nain s'approcha de l'ainé et l'emprisonna dans ses bras puissants. L'Héritier tenta de se libérer, mais ne le put. Son épaule déboitée, même si el était remise, lui faisait encore diablement mal.

Il dû donc, impuissant, regarder son frère s'en aller au devant de la mort, dans un calme royal.

La voix du Dragon résonna soudain.

- « Que veux-tu ? » Demanda l'animal.

- « Connais-tu le joyau de ce Royaume, Seigneur Dragon ? » répondit le Nain.

- « Bien évidemment que je le connais ! L'Arkenstone est connue bien au-delà des contrées du Nord. »

- « Et je suppose que tu veux t'en emparer, comme tu l'as fait pour le reste de l'or de ce Royaume ? » questionna le Nain.

- « Je l'ai déjà en ma possession, être insignifiant ! » gronda la bête.

- « Non, tu ne l'as pas, créature infâme, » rétorqua simplement le Prince.

Le Dragon rugit de rage, autant pour l'insulte que pour l'affirmation.

- « Je te propose… » Tenta Frerïn.

- « Tu ne proposeras rien ! » Tonna Smaug. « Personne ne propose jamais rien! Parce que _je_ dispose, sans demander l'avis de misérables êtres vivants comme toi ! »

- « Peut-être, mais l'Arkenstone est dans la poche intérieure de mon manteau. Cousue. »

- « Et alors ? » ricana le monstre.

- « Alors si tu me réduis en cendres, tu _la_ réduit aussi en cendres, » lâcha Frerïn.

Une bombe n'aurait eu plus d'effets. Le Dragon se figea, mais pas plus de deux secondes.

- « Tu laisses partir ceux qui sont encore à l'intérieur, et je reste, seul, avec la pierre, » ajouta le Prince avant que le dragon reprenne la parole.

Il avait la main, autant la garder.

Le silence qui suivit ne fut brisé que par les insultes de Thorïn à l'égard de son cadet. Le maître d'arme commençait à faiblir, mais tenait toujours bon.

Frerïn se tourna vers son frère. Il y avait tant de douleur dans son regard que l'ainé se figea.

- « Que s'est-il passé ? » demanda le prince avec urgence. « Où est Faè? Où est Mère ? ».

La mâchoire contractée et le regard de Frerïn lui suffirent. Il s'effondra, et seuls les bras du maître d'arme l'empêchèrent de finir par terre.

Tant de douleur, tant d'espoirs brisés. Sa mère, sa meilleure amie, s sœur pas le cœur. L'âme sœur de son petit frère.

Le pensant calmé, le maître d'arme relâcha son emprise. Il n'avait pas encore les bras le long du corps que le jeune héritier avait bondi et se trouvait déjà à la moitié du chemin qui le séparait de son frère.

Il arriva près de lui et lui attrapa le bras.

Dans un premier temps, aucune parole ne fut échangée. Ce fut simplement une communion par le regard, dans la douleur et le chagrin.

- « Fre', ce n'est pas la solution, tu le sais, » souffla l'ainé.

- « Tu ne peux pas imaginer la douleur, Thorïn, » murmura le cadet en baissant les yeux. « Je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'arrive encore à tenir debout. »

L'ainé le serra contre lui, mais Frerïn se dégagea doucement. Il ne pleurait pas. Parce qu'il allait la rejoindre rapidement. La douleur était omniprésente, mais la sérénité également.

L'Héritier ne pouvait l'accepter. C'était son frère. Son _petit frère_.

- « Pense à tous ceux qui vont mourir, alors qu'eux veulent vivre, » murmura le cadet, englobant d'un geste du bras ceux qui étaient terrés dans la salle.

Thorïn n'eut pas le temps de répondre.

- « J'accepte ! » ronronna le Dragon.

Aussitôt, les Nains se précipitèrent, terrorisés, à l'extérieur. Ils sortirent tous. Vivants. Ne resta plus que les deux frères et le maître d'arme. Ce dernier se rapprocha des deux frères.

Ils étaient silencieux.

Ils partageaient leurs derniers instants.

Puis Thorïn se détourna, les larmes jaillissant à torrents de ses yeux. il passa les grandes portes et s'effondra à peine les eut-il franchies. Le maître d'arme le releva et le porta à bout de bras pour les éloigner au plus loin, rejoignant les autres.

Alors qu'ils se trouvaient à quelques kilomètres, le Dragon poussa un rugissement affreux. Thorïn se retourna pour voir une immense gerbe de feu sortir des grandes portes.

Ils passaient les ruines de Dale lorsqu'un craquement se fit entendre au-dessus d'eux. Il vit le rocher se rapprocher de lui sans faire un geste. Peut-être la mort allait-elle être clémente et le prendre rapidement, finalement.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_I see fire, oh you know I saw a city burning (fire)_

_I see fire, feel the heat upon my skin (fire)_

_And I see fire (fire)_

_And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side_

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

Thorin se réveilla en sursaut, à demi redressé sur sa couche. Une main se posa sur son bras, le faisant bondir une seconde fois. Mais ce n'était que la Naëlyan. Elle le regardait avec cette bienveillance qu'elle semblait toujours ressentir pour lui – quand elle n'était pas blessée ou en colère.

Sans savoir pourquoi – et sans trop y réfléchir – il parla. Il lui raconta son rêve, un des plus récurrents depuis la fuite d'Erebor, qui relatait sans une erreur ce qu'il s'était passé.

Quand il eut fini, elle ne dit rien, mais ses sourcils se froncèrent.

- « Je sais, Frerïn n'est pas mort à Erebor, » reprit le Prince. « J'avais aidé mon grand-père à sortir. Les Elfes nous avaient tournés le dos. Je suis alors rentré pour aller chercher mes parents, ma belle-sœur et mon frère. Je n'ai vu que mon frère avant de fuir Erebor. Onze jours plus tard, alors que nous avions déjà du mal à distinguer la Montagne, Thráïn est réapparu, et Frerïn avec lui. Mon frère était toujours anéanti par la mort de sa femme, tout comme mon père, mais ils avaient réussit à s'échapper, et avaient prit ça comme le signe que ce n'était pas le moment de chercher la mort. Pas encore, » finit le prince dans un soupir douloureux.

- « Malheureusement, si Frerïn parvint à rester sain d'esprit, la douleur et le chagrin firent perdre peu à peu la tête à mon père, avec le résultat que tu sais, » murmura-t-il.

La main de la Magicienne était toujours sur son bras. Il la repoussa, doucement, et se rallongea. Elle fit de même, restant inconsciemment face à lui. Il ne ferma les yeux que lorsqu'elle se tourna dos à lui. Il se rendormit et, cette nuit-là, se réveilla deux fois encore en sursaut. Mais à chaque fois, la Magicienne était là, rassurante, et l'écoutant parler de sa famille autant qu'il en eut besoin.

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

And I see fire...

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

_**Oh, misty eye of the mountain below**__ / Oh, oeil brumeux sous la Montagne,_

_**Keep careful watch of my brothers' souls**__ / protège l'âme de mes frères._

_**And should the sky be filled with fire and smoke**__ / Et si le ciel se remplit de feu et de fumée,_

_**Keep watching over Durin's son**__ / Continue de veiller sur les fils de Durïn._

_**If this is to end in fire**__ / Si tout doit se terminer dans les flames,_

_**Then we should all burn together**__ / alors nous devrions brûler tous ensembles._

_**Watch the flames climb high into the night**__ / Regarder les flammes monter dans la nuit,_

_**Calling out father, stand by and we will**__ / appellant nos pères, rester là, et nous allons,_

_**Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side**__ / regarder les flammes brûler les flancs de la Montagne_

_**And if we should die tonight**__ / Et si nous devons mourir ce soir,_

_**Then we should all die together**__ / alors nous mourrons tous ensembles._

_**Raise a glass of wine for the last time**__ / Levez un verre de vin pour la dernière fois._

_**Calling out father, prepare as we will **__/ Appelant nos pères, se préparant comme nous le pouvons,_

_**Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side**__ / à regarder les flammes brûler les flancs de la Montagne._

_**Desolation comes upon the sky**__ / La désolation viendra du ciel._

_**Now I see fire, inside the mountain**__ / Maintenant je vois le feu, à l'intérieur de la Montagne._

_**I see fire, burning the trees**__ / Je vois le feu, brûlant les arbres._

_**And I see fire, hollowing souls**__ / Et je vois le feu, dévorant les âmes._

_**I see fire, blood in the breeze**__ / Je vois le feu, le sang dans les braises._

_**And I hope that you'll remember me**__ / Et j'espère que tu te souviendras de moi._

_**Oh, should my people fall**__ / Oh, si mon peuple doit tomber,_

_**Then surely I'll do the same**__ / alors, sans aucun doute, je ferai de même._

_**Confined in mountain halls**__ / Confiné dans les salles de la Montagne,_

_**We got too close to the flame**__ / Nous serons trop près des flammes._

_**Calling out father hold fast and we will**__ / Appelant nos pères, faisant face, et nous allons_

_**Watch the flames burn auburn on the mountain side**__ / regarder les flammes brûler le flan de la Montagne._

_**Desolation comes upon the sky**__ / La désolation viendra du ciel._

_**Now I see fire, inside the mountain**__ / Maintenant je vois le feu, dans la Montagne._

_**I see fire, burning the trees**__ / Je vois le feu, brûlant les arbres._

_**I see fire, hollowing souls**__ / Je vois le feu, dévorant les âmes._

_**I see fire, blood in the breeze**__ / Je vois le feu, le sang dans les braises._

_**And I hope that you'll remember me**__ / Et j'espère que tu te souviendras de moi._

_**And if the night is burning**__ / Et si la nuit brûle,_

_**I will cover my eyes**__ / je couvrirai mes yeux._

_**For if the dark returns then**__ / Car si l'obscurité revient, alors,_

_**My brothers will die**__ / mes frères mourront._

_**And as the sky's falling down**__ / Et si le ciel s'effondre,_

_**It crashed into this lonely town**__ / il s'écrasera sur cette Ville Solitaire._

_**And with that shadow upon the ground**__ / Et si l'ombre monte des profondeurs,_

_**I hear my people screaming out**__ / j'entendrai mon peuple crier._

_**Now I see fire, inside the mountain**__ / Maintenant je vois le feu, à l'intérieur de la Montagne._

_**I see fire, burning the trees**__ / Je vois le feu, brûler les arbres._

_**I see fire, hollowing souls**__ / Je vois le feu, dévorer les âmes._

_**I see fire, blood in the breeze**__ / Je vois le feu, le sang dans les braises._

_**I see fire, oh you know I saw a city burning (fire)**__ / Je vois le feu, oh, tu sais, j'ai vu la cité brûler._

_**I see fire, feel the heat upon my skin (fire)**__ / Je vois le feu, je sens la chaleur sur ma peau._

_**And I see fire (fire)**__ / Et je vois le feu._

_**And I see fire burn auburn on the mountain side**__ / et je vois le feu, brulant les flans de la Montagne._

**And I see fire...**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**Une p'tite review ? Merci d'avance !**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**À très bientôt pour de nouvelles aventures !**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**(- : PORTEZ-VOUS BIEN :-)**

**-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-o-**

**THORÏN[E]**


End file.
